fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Eidolon
The Dark Eidolons spawn on the tombstones strewn across Gaya. For them to appear you have to finish Yet Another Try, Slay Kilrog and Dimension Connections. Tower of Summoning (quest) is required to summon Eden. Note: Unavailable on Very Easy difficulty Cyclops, Golem and Titan Dark Golem spawns on the tombstone just next to the Arcanium spawn point during Arcanium and is joined by Dark Cyclops and Dark Titan. Dark Golem *Level 73 *476 - 498 Holy Damage *45 Demon Armor *Strength 1531 *Agility 464 *Intelligence 538 Dark Cyclops *Level 78 *1589 - 1607 Holy Damage *91 Demon Armor *Strength 1577 *Agility 915 *Intelligence 498 Dark Titan *Level 83 *1323 - 1345 Holy Damage *124 Demon Armor *Strength 1311 *Agility 1247 *Intelligence 1625 The Three Bahamuts You summon the Three Bahamuts (Bahamut, Neo Bahamut and Bahamut Zero) at the pillar of light just south of Hashmalum. When Dark Bahamut Zero appear he has Flare ability. However, the Pillar of Light is similiar Final Fantasy 8 scenario if you play before, if you get a correct answer a Ruby Dragon will be summoned to fight you, once defeat will go to the next question, if you get wrong a Ruby Dragon will be summoned and you have to answer again. The 3rd question will be very tricky. Hint : The 3rd question is hidden, those who played FF8 will know. Hint : Answers are 1,2,3 (third aswer is there, but invisible, just click it). Dark Bahamut * Level 84 * 1017 - 1050 Holy Damage * 87 Demon Armor * Strength 1004 * Agility 978 * Intelligence 939 Dark Neo-Bahamut * Level 86 * 1038 - 1146 Holy Damage * 99 Demon Armor * Strength 1024 * Agility 998 * Intelligence 959 Dark Bahamut ZERO * Level 92 Dark Ediolon * HP: 88,815 * MP: 65,660 * 1099 - 1254 + 225 Holy Damage yeet * 105 + 2.5 Demon Armor * Strength 1084 + 25 * Agility 1058 + 25 * Intelligence 1019 + 25 Shiva, Pandemona and Typhon Shiva summons at the tombstone just south of the Hermit (down the "hill"). When Shiva HP drops to 0, Pandemona and Typhon will spawn to aid Shiva, and Typhon will heal Shiva to full health. Next to where you fight Parvati (after Wendigo Task), in Icy Relm. Dark Shiva * Level 61 * 710 - 714 Holy Damage * 69 Demon Armor * Strength 694 * Agility 696 * Intelligence 699 Dark Pandemona * Level 66 * 762 - 765 Holy Damage * 74 Demon Armor * Strength 750 * Agility 749 * Intelligence 749 Dark Typhon * Level 75 * 841 - 850 Holy Damage * 83 Demon Armor * Strength 837 * Agility 844 * Intelligence 828 Eden To unlock Dark Eden you first have to beat Eden, which is unlocked by the Strongest Eidolon. Then summon Eden from Tower of Summoning and stand beside the tombstone, there will be short scene Dark Eden appear. The tombstone is just south right of Priscilla. Dark Eden will always drop Zodiac Escutchion's cursed scroll upon defeat. Hint : Care about the skill name "Total Blind", it will let you 100% miss attack. Dark Eden * Level 96 * 1948 - 1964 Holy Damage * 192 Demon Armor * Strength 1934 * Agility 1927 * Intelligence 1935 Ifrit Dark Ifrit spawns on the tombstone in the north of the Barrens just south east of the gate you have to take to reach Hashmalum. Melee heroes have to be extra careful when approach him, he has high damage immolation unless you can take down him fast. Dark Ifrit *Level 68 *770 - 781 Holy Damage *68 Demon Armor *Strength 759 *Agility 693 *Intelligence 718 The Brothers The Brothers summon at the Tombstone at the north end of the Corrupt Orc island. If they have any one only left 10% hp, they will back to same location and heal full hp. Dark Sacred *Level 85 *1641 - 1655 *53 Demon Armor *Strength 1629 *Agility 539 *Intelligence 650 Dark Minotaur *Level 91 *1841 - 1851 Holy Damage *119 Demon Armor *Strength 1004 *Agility 978 *Intelligence 939 Leviathan Dark Leviathan spawns on the tombstone at the water crossing between Farm and Barrens Dark Leviathan *Level 65 *1476 - 1496 *145 Demon Armor *Strength 470 *Agility 1461 *Intelligence 650 Phoenix Dark Phoenix spawns on the tombstone just north of the Gnoll Camp just as Maechen tells you. To summon him simply cast Fire on the tombstone. Dark Phoenix will sometimes use his Holy Fire if you use any single target skills on him. Dark Phoenix *Level 77 *829 - 984 Holy Damage *83 Demon Armor *Strength 816 *Agility 838 *Intelligence 814 Quezacotl Dark Quezacotl spawns on the tombstone with rocks just south of Link where you start Mysterious Curse. To summon him use thunder skill on the rock, if the rock is destroyed completely you can lure 1 creep to near the tombstone and use thunder on the creep. Dark Quezacotl * Level 59 * 664 - 819 Holy Damage * 64 Demon Armor * Strength 638 * Agility 649 * Intelligence 626 Category:Bestiary